


Paradigm Shifts

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [172]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Ghosts, Post-Series, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They cannot admit that the similarities in their various religions only prove that these are all but variations on the same theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradigm Shifts

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 July 2016  
> Word Count: 472  
> Prompt: 5. things you didn’t say at all  
> Summary: They cannot admit that the similarities in their various religions only prove that these are all but variations on the same theme.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously set within the first month after the events of 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This one ended up far more interesting than I'd expected it to. I rather like writing from Abaddon's POV, as it allows me to extemporize on some of my thoughts on religion and faith.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It is an inherent flaw in their design that humanity too often thinks in finite, literal terms when discussing things that are timeless. The more fervent in their beliefs, the more vocal each faction becomes. They cannot admit that the similarities in their various religions only prove that these are all but variations on the same theme. There are peoples and religions older than even modern science can fully understand or find evidence of, and these have the same basic tenets of their beliefs. What humanity doesn't want to comprehend is that they are not as special as they want to believe. Yes, God made them in His own image, but He also made the immortal races in the same manner.

In that manner, Lucifer also was made in His image, but Lucifer chose to fall from grace. The myths of Prometheus and Sisyphus often feel like they have similar themes, but none of the humans can see that. Well, perhaps a few understand the similarities, but they are rare and often considered an aberration and killed for their beliefs. 

It is because of the fearful, ignorant masses that several individuals chosen to become the Antichrist have died over the millennia. The Megiddo daggers are but a recent construct of an older form of destruction. To combat such forms of destruction, the guardians were created. They wander the land, drawn to the Power that created them and whatever It touches. They have changed forms over the countless millennia, adopting whatever is necessary or advantageous for them to be of proper protection.

Usually the guardians follow the wishes of the chosen and the Power, which is within Lucifer, but also much more. Lucifer is an easier, more finite construct to focus on than the limitlessness of Power. In this current incarnation, however, the guardians have extended their protection to three others. The shift in dynamics has caused a ripple effect through all of the hierarchies. Things are very different this time around. The Beast is stronger, more willing to fight to survive, and more protective of those deemed trustworthy. That neither woman under the protection of the Beast and the guardians is ultimately to be a bride is unusual. The boy is a prophet, regardless of what anyone else may think, and will herald all of the coming changes. Even with the protection of the Beast, he will be likened unto Kassandra for too long by too many. And it will be unfortunate for those who don't see the truth until it's too late, but he will be proven correct in the end.

There is no tried and true list of rules for what will come as the Beast ascends to his throne. Only that those previously mocked and killed will be vindicated as enlightenment opens eyes turned blind by rhetoric and dogma.


End file.
